


Destiny Pentober Day 14 - Weapon Loadout

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen, Warden of Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: After dealing with the rather snide comments of the Drifter, Marcus-0 and Easton-4 relax and discuss weaponry as they await their transmats out of the Prison of Elders.
Relationships: Male Guardian & Female Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Guardian
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 14 - Weapon Loadout

# Weapon Loadout

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

“You’re the sorriest thing I ever saw.”

The Drifter’s words stung both the jade Ghost and his guardian, and the Titan definitely would’ve smashed the shifty serpent’s head had he been there in person. 

Loki decided to break the tension. “That’ll be all, Drifter.” He cut the comms on the Gambit man and turned to Marco, saying, “The ships will be a little delayed, Marcus. It seems there is a bit of turbulence preventing your quick departure.”

“Thank you, Loki. That will be all...Great work.” The lean Warlock sat down on some nearby rubble as his Ghost vanished, and began polishing his Vestian with utmost care. 

Easton watched him for a minute before finding the words she was looking for. “You know, I’ve been wondering this for a while. How come you’ve used the same, like... _two_ weapons the whole time I’ve known you?”

Marco perked up from his polishing. “You mean my four essentials?” he retorted as he looked down at the sidearm. “You really want to know?” The other Exo nodded. 

“Well, for starters…” Marco pulled out his Nameless. “This trusty scout rifle was a gift from Zavala, one of many, and it works like brand new even to this day. It’ll take out any small fry enemy from far away, so it’s good for picking off pesky Shanks and Harpies.

“My Arsenic Bite, as you may recall, was a gift from Karianna. I really gave her a talking to for ‘gifting’ me a weapon I had absolutely no experience wielding. Nonetheless, I was able to finish off that Sepiks Prime with my first arrow. It...holds some value to me. Plus, it takes out a number of enemies with ease. 

“My sidearm keeps me safe up close with an opponent, as my other two weapons takes care of distance. I’ve actually had it since my time on, uh, on Mercury…"

The Warlock shuddered just a bit, his hand clenching and unclenching momentarily. It was such a minimal response it went unnoticed. That was good, and an improvement.

"And of course I would still use my Sleeper Stimulant. It makes sure enemies can’t ambush me. Plus, you know, it helps me recall my memories from working at Clovis Bray.

“You see, my friend, every one of the weapons in my inventory has its purpose, and they each help me remember a part of my life.”

Easton paused for a while before stating, “Well, I didn’t expect such an emotional answer from you, Marco.”

The Warlock chuckled and said, “Yeah, I don’t really, er, bring up things like that, but it’s simply the truth.”

“Does Mercury still give you...give you-”

“No no, not anymore.” Marco looked upwards as Loki transmatted him up to his ship, and he whispered to himself.

“Not anymore.”


End file.
